That Tamaranian Chic
by LaLociita143
Summary: Starfire can't seem to make up her mind. Beastboy seems to be the caring, funny, nice type. Robin seems like the controlling, mean, and cold-hearted type, not to mention he's rockin' the bed with someone..! :O SxB, RxR, Cx? p.s. i suck at summaries :3
1. His Suprise

Starfire walked down the empty hallway of the tower, her steps echoed through such silence. She was headed for her room as Robin told her to, not knowing if it was a joke or not, she decided it was best to 'give it a shot'? Starfire stopped suddenly, sensing something wasn't right. She felt like somebody was following her. She felt the eyes of something sinister and non-human on her back. She quickly armed herself w/ a starbolt in hand, slowly turning around.

"Hello? I do not wish to fight you, but follow me any longer and there will be a problem. Now who is there?"She called out, her flowing voice echoed through the hall.

As if on cue, something scurried through her feet. She screamed, throwing the starbolt at the floor, not knowing if it hit the creature or if it made a hole in the floor. The smoke cleared and all she saw was the floor, clear and without a scratch. She raised her eyebrow, puzzled.

"Hey Star!" a voice yelled out behind her. Starfire jumped into the air, completely startled, crashing through the ceiling and onto the roof. Beastboy stood there, looking up at the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Eheh, sorry Star, just wanted to tell you something important." He replied, scratching the back of his head. Starfire glared down at Beastboy, smoke escaping her ears.

"Beastboy, it is fine that you want me to accompany you at times you need my assistance, but do not, and I repeat, DO NOT STARTLE ME THAT WAY!" She yelled, green eyes glowing at him despite her anger. Beastboy seemed to shrink every second she got close to him.

"I'm Sorry Star, Just come with me…I'll make it up to you, I promise" he murmured, grabbing a hold of her hand, walking the other way toward the other end of the tower.

* * *

x'D omg, I suck at this Story Telling crap :')

PleasePleasePLEASE! Read and Review? thankx for reading.

3,Becca.


	2. Her Passion

Okay, I know the first chapter sucked x'D, but, I'm trying the best I can! This is my first time doing this, let me tell you (:

**DiSCLAiMER: I don't own nor have I created the Teen titans..-cries- I wish I would've… it would've been as dramatic as this story is going to be.**

LOL, please enjoy, and please send reviews.

3,Becca.

* * *

Beastboy opened his bedroom door with one hand, still holding Starfire's. "Ok, so stand right here..." he said, moving her right next to his bed. She gave him her cute puzzled look she had did before and stepped forward.

"Beastboy, what are u-?" interrupted she was as Beastboy held up a box in front of her. It was a dark green and burgundy colored box, designed with dragons and gold hinges.

"I never got to give this to you, but, now seems like a good time" he added, blushing. He looked up at her and grinned as she looked back at the chest. She noticed the lock on it was open and narrowed her eyes to the green young man across from her. He smiled, placing it in her hands and stepping back. He gave her a nod and she slowly opened the chest. She looked surprised then, lifting a crumpled piece of loose-leaf paper.

Starfire read the first chicken scratched lines to herself, following every word with her green orbed eyes.

'_My dearest Tamaranian friend, it has come to my attention that you have been fascinated by this world we live in. You have enjoyed all of our finest dining settings and fine hospitality, not to mention hygienic behavior. I've watched u grow from a mere alien fighter to the sweetest girl I have ever met. You come into a room and all eyes are on you. It's like everyone wants to know your name and where you come from because you just light everyone's mood up. You are funny and charming at our worst times and make the best of our best times. I call Robin the luckiest one because he gets more time with you than anyone else. I would kind of call it jealousy but, I'm way too cool to be jealous…_'

She looked at him with squinted eyes and he blushed. Although he did mean it, it was kind of stupid to put it down in a letter like this. She kept on reading where she left off.

'_But, what I am trying to say is that I've grown to like u as a friend, called u best friend, now I am hoping to call u my girlfriend. If you don't agree, that's fine, just take it easy on me, wouldja?_

_Sincerely, Beastboy._'

Her mind raced as she put the chest down onto his night table. She felt her heart beating in a fast rhythm for some strange reason. Starfire couldn't believe what she had read, although, at some point in the letter, she knew it was coming. Something told her that this must've been a mistake…But how could it be? He wrote big words that he would never use in his vocabulary!

"Beastboy…I..." she hesitated, feeling a bit dizzy and weak in the knees. She couldn't form the next word, let alone think about what she was going to say. Beastboy's smile turned to a frown and he turned the other way. He knew what she was going to say.

"I know, I know, I'm a bonguilder rehnthol …whatever u called me last time." He replied sadly.

Starfire saw it in his face, sorrow and heartbreak…she couldn't do this to him, she wasn't that kind of person. Although she calls people funny but insulting tamaranian names, but this was way different. She could have her first love on earth. And besides, Robin wasn't giving her any feedback on all of her attempts to get him to notice her. He was too busy with other teen titans.

Starfire felt heat race across her cheeks as she went to grab Beastboy's hand.

"Beastboy…Although I have been having the eyes for Robin, I have also been having the eyes for you. It does not seem like it at all when we are minding our businesses here or just alone, I have been too busy trying to get Robin's attention. But he doesn't seem like he is having the eyes for me. I apologize for my reaction; I just did not know this would happen so fast.

But I will gladly be your girlfriend."

Beastboy's eyes sparkled with excitement as he hugged Starfire tightly. "Oh my god Star, thank you for giving me this chance!" He let go of the hug, suddenly blushing at the sight of her equally flushed face. Starfire looked down at her feet and twiddled with her thumbs.

"Beastboy…? Do we not have to, uhm, kiss, in order for this to be agreed?" As if on cue, Beastboy's face went from hot pink to a dark red flushed appearance. He couldn't believe what she had said, but it was overall, her decision.

"Uhm, that's your choice Sta-"

And at that moment, their lips touched. Starfire placed her hand on his cheek, deepening their kiss. It was a perfect end to a not so perfect day. But, it was at that same moment, a shadow was cast in the doorway of Beastboy's room.

Someone had seen everything.

* * *

Ooooo, scary x] Okie so, up and coming chapther three! Wanna read it now?

PleasePleasePLEASE! Read & Review. Thankx for reading!

3,Becca.


	3. Secret Revealed?

Weeks have passed since Beastboy and Starfire started to date, but something wasn't quite right. They both have noticed it but couldn't quite put their finger on it. But still, they had to focus on each other, so they just ignored it.

For the Moment…

Robin had just finished fixing up the titans' communicators with Cyborg and was about to relax when suddenly he heard the alarm go on. There was trouble downtown. A usual bank robbery, it was no big deal, but he didn't want to go it alone.

"Titans, Trouble!" He called out, turning away from the screen, only to see Raven behind him. It was somewhat surprising that he didn't see the rest of his team there, although this did happen before, he didn't think it would happen a second time. They should've heard the alarm go off and sprung into action in less than 2 seconds, but it wasn't happening.

"Raven, where's Cyborg?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She pulled off her hood, blinking so her eyes dilated. She answered him with her dark monotone voice. "Probably out helping Titans East. I heard him say something about coming back tomorrow."

"Well, where are Beastboy and Starfire? I haven't seen them in a while." He quickly asked, turning to the computer again to get coordinates. Raven had to think about it for a second; she also didn't recall seeing them since…

And that's when it hit her. All of it came back to her. She remembered. Two figures, a dark room, and a sudden kiss. But could she tell Robin? She knew deep down he had feelings for Starfire; he practically fell for her all the way through. But no matter what he thought, he sure didn't act like it around her. Whatever Starfire was up to, Raven didn't want her succeeding. If Starfire planned to wreck Robin from the inside, she wouldn't stand for it at all, because Raven knew deep down that she felt so much for Robin. Ever since that fateful day that Raven's father tried to take her from them, and Robin stood by her side, they were beyond close. So, for the sake of their future, she had to tell him.

"I think I know where they are…" She replied, staring right into Robin's masked eyes when he turned.

* * *

Starfire started to giggle, pushing Beastboy away. He continued shape-shifting into a small green puppy and jumped on her, licking her face.

"Beastboy, stop it! It tickles!" she said through giggles, backed up against her bedroom wall.

He changed back to his human form, laughing himself. He suddenly stopped, staring at her. She looked back at him, sensing something was wrong.

"What is wrong? Does my face have something of a glorgra sark beetle?" She touched her cheek lightly, looking down at her legs, then back into his eyes.

He laughed, reaching for her hand and putting it back down on her lap.

"Whatever that is, no." he smiled, his small fang stuck out of his mouth. Starfire smiled and blushed, turning her cheeks an even darker orange red color. He leaned in, brushing his lips on her cheek, trailing kisses to her ear and softly whispering.

"You're too perfect."

Starfire bit her lip, somewhat turned on by the light air breathed on her ear. She kissed him on his neck, hugging him tightly. Beastboy was even sweeter than he promised, nothing like any tamaranian man would ever treat her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt dizzy every time they kissed. She flew even less because she felt like she was already in the air. Was this what love felt like?

Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the door. Both teens jumped in a startled instinct and looked towards the other side of the room. Beastboy shushed her and slithered towards the door. He quietly placed his ear onto the door, quickly flattened by the door.

Ouch.

Raven's telekinesis was more powerful than he thought.

Robin stepped in and saw Starfire there on her bed. "Uh, hello? We're needed in the city! Why are you just sitting there? Didn't you hear the alarm?" He asked, a harsh tone rose in his voice. Starfire had a frantic look in her eyes, heart racing as he stepped onto the door where Beastboy was crushed under.

"Um, yes, very well… Let us get going then." She hesitated, getting up to fly out of her room. Robin suddenly moved into her way.

"Just a minute," he added, raising his hand in front of her. "Where's Beastboy?"

Raven lifted the door, using her power, only to find a green rat, flattened like road kill. Beastboy got up, somewhat crippled. Robin turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Beastboy? What are you doing in here?"

Beastboy shook his head, getting the relief going, and looking at both Robin and Raven. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and nose.

He looked at Starfire, both stood frozen in their tracks.

Has their secret come to an end?

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Looks like Beastboy and Starfire have got alot of explaining to do...:]

PleasePleasePLEASE! Read & Review. Thankx for reading!

3,Becca.


	4. Conferences

So i was listening to this song called Ignorance by Paramore, and it kinda went with tha story here...(:

DiSCLAiMER: i don't own Teen Titans. :( -cries-

Oh and yes, i'll be creating another story after this one. Please send me suggestions ! x3

* * *

Starfire sat at the edge of her bed with Raven, looking down at her feet, feeling ashamed. Raven had her hood off, looking at Starfire and her head down.

"So, he asked you…and you said yes." She said, her voice low and dark. Raven held back her anger, trying not to make a fist to punch Starfire in the head. Instead, she thought it out. 'What the hell was this girl thinking? What, did she think she could go all willy-nilly and lead Robin on to just backstab him?' she thought, her nose twitched in despite of her anger. Starfire suddenly looked up, but not into Raven's eyes. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She tried again, this time, she was fidgeting.

"Yes, but, I can explain why I have made that choice.." She looked Raven in the eye this time, pausing. Raven turned her head to Starfire and away from her thoughts, hoping that she could control her anger without making something explode.

"Because, I have fallen in love with him."

At that moment, Raven stood up grabbing her hair by the roots and was ready to pull.

"ARE YOU SERiOUS, STARFiRE? He causes nothing but trouble, and I guarantee that he won't save your ass if you were in danger. He would just look around like an airhead and bitch and moan for pizza!" She scolded, face getting hot and red.

Starfire blinked, blank stare on her face. She gulped quietly, also getting up.

"Uhm, Raven, if I may ask… if Beastboy is not right for my heart, then who is right?" She asked, mumbling her question, being calm and collected.

Raven's glare softened as she realized what she got Starfire thinking. If Raven told her she couldn't date Beastboy, would she think that Raven liked Beastboy and go after Robin again? Raven's nightmare was about to be reborn, she thought. She had to tell Starfire otherwise, that she didn't mean to say that about Beastboy and to let her date him. Raven sighed, breathing calmly, ignoring the baby barf that came up. Just the thought of Starfire and Beastboy together made Raven sick to her stomach.

"You know what? Forget everything I said. If you want to date Beastboy, that's your problem, I mean love life."

Starfire smiled big and hugged her friend tightly. Raven groaned under the pain of the tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Raven! You are truly a wonderful friend!" she said, putting Raven down. She dusted herself off, putting her hood back on.

"Please, don't mention it."

* * *

Meanwhile in Beastboy's room, Robin was reading the letter that Beastboy wrote for Starfire. It was as if each note made him even angrier. He looked up from the letter with a grimace at the same line Starfire stopped at. Beastboy grinned, feeling more nervous every minute. 'What's he gonna do to me? I hope he doesn't force feed me meat again, I really don't wanna know what I taste like,' Beastboy thought, moving his foot in a nervous motion. Robin suddenly threw the paper and it floated onto the floor.

"Why would you like Starfire?" he asked, head down in his arms.

"Uhm, why wouldn't I?" Beastboy asked him back, trying to pile on the questions to stall long enough for the bad stuff to seize.

"Seriously Beastboy…What do you see in her?" he raised his head. Beastboy yelped, startled by how fast Robin raised his head. He hid behind the chair he was sitting on. Robin shook his head and stood up, pacing.

"Look, I know you seem to love her, but you can't date her. We are a team, and the city needs us to defend it," he said, punching his fist into his open palm. "We can't go off dating and be completely distracted."

Beastboy stood up straight and walked next to Robin. He put his arm around him. "Listen, I'm not the type to let the Gotham city people down. I may be a little nuts in the head, but I'm not crazy…" Beastboy paused, thinking about what he just said. "Wait a minute…"

Robin raised his eyebrow in a puzzled expression. "Well, okay." He replied, walking out of Beastboy's room. He stopped, turning to face him, with a harsh stare. "But if you're off duty because of Starfire, I'll break you too up."

* * *

Yes, Robin is an asshole. Well, don't worry, he'll loosen up next chapter ;]

WootWoot ;D lol.

And thanx for the reviews! :] i didn't know i needed that much improving :( lol anyways, to tha person that said i should have star talkin swahili...:O im sorry but what? xD lmao jkjk i'll look into that x]

R and R plz,....&Thankx fer reading!

3,Becca.


End file.
